


Nothing There

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Gratuitous Smut, Jack in chains, Jack/Nisha - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Pandora makes the boys dirty, Powerplay, Rhys/Jack relationship, Role Reversal, Semi Dubcon, Slow Burn, Smut, Tales from the Borderlands Spoilers, Vulnerable Handsome Jack, between, but not really, eventually, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, potential slow burn, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of <i>nothing</i> is a lot less terrifying than the thought of being in chains and powerless... but for Jack, the latter is a close second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some drabble that I came up with. I might end up turning it into a full on story. I might just leave it as is. But I wanted to go ahead and write _something_ for Borderlands, so that I could... potentially, maybe... write more. If I do continue on, it'll be a fun Rhys/Jack powerplay relationship, where I'm quite positive Jack will eventually turn the tables. Because, let's face it. He's Jack.

"There's _nothing_ there." Despairing, terrified, and everything that Handsome Jack should have never been. _Begging_ , for something other than the punishment of nonexistence, of _nothing_. He was petrified for the fact that everything that he'd done, everything that he'd accomplished, every ounce of blood that he'd spilled... all of the pain that he'd felt was for _nothing_ , and all because some Hyperion monkey held his life _literally_ in his hands, in his _head._

But nothing felt like the swirl of something, and Jack was beginning to wonder what had happened, after all. The last thing that he remembered, Rhys had been pulling his data out of his head with a soft apology and a cadence of regret in his tone... and Jack had been sure that the nothingness that had been so overwhelming before was going to swallow him whole with no hope of him crawling out again.

That nothingness was ebbing away, with a gentle flow of _sensation_ that Jack hadn't felt since the dirty Vault Hunter had put a bullet into his brain. Sensation - feeling... and that feeling was echoed with the tickle of metal against his wrists. Cuffs, restraints.

He jerked into awareness in a small yelp that was completely undignified of someone of his position, and was shocked to find that his voice sounded miraculously like his own. He wasn't some blue phantom, a cybertronic imprint in the mind of Rhys - he was... real. Physical - his body twisted with it, his stomach aching in hunger and his tongue parched and burning the back of his throat.

And in front of him, with a look of trepidation spread across his features... stood Rhys. The man attempted to smile, but it faltered slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest and arched one brow, his multi-hued eyes the only thing to give away the fact that he seemed completely unsure if what he was doing was the right thing at all.

"Welcome back, Jack." And even Rhys' voice seemed unsure about it, but he stood unwavering in front of him, and Jack could do nothing but stare down the length of his body.

Even his clothing was familiar, and the question spit out of his lips before he could even think to taper off the abrasiveness of his tone. "How in the hell am I here?" His eyes shifted up, connecting to the man who stood in front of him, and Rhys seemed a bit flustered. Jack knew his own voice - he knew the feel of his own body, the lines and planes of the lean muscles... though, he couldn't see his face to make sure. "What's going on, Rhysie?" Taunting, still, though he was in the most precarious position of a _lack_ of power that he'd ever been in.

"Well, Jack," Rhys was trying to summon his courage, and Jack could see it. He could tell by the way that there was a slight twitch to his brow, and the way that his eyes shifted to the door, as though to make sure that no one was going to come in. "I decided to give you a new lease on life, so to speak." Confidence was a bravado that Rhys was putting on, and Jack could smell the weakness there, lying between the lines and waiting for him to pounce. He tried to sit up, but the restrains bit into his wrists, forcing him back against the medical bed that he laid on.

He scowled. "What's with the restraints, cupcake? I didn't know you were in to bondage." Rhys had the decency to flush, but Jack felt a precarious sense of foreboding at the fact that he couldn't move. It was easy enough to keep up his general, teasing, taunting tone. Inside, he was squirming in discomfort. "Why don't you let me loose, and I'll thank you properly."

Jack wasn't sure if thanking him properly entailed a bullet or access codes to funding.

"I-I don't think so, Jack." And Rhys' arms crossed over his chest stronger this time, his head tilting back in a _very_ Hyperion fashion. "I don't know - no... I _do_ know that I can't trust you. So, until I can, you're just going to have to stay _here_." And Rhys seemed very sure about that fact.

"You can't just keep me chained up, Rhys." His voice held all of the authority of the man that he used to be, and his eyes narrowed with his demand. But a question still tickled at the back of his mind, and it was that question that poured out, "And how am I even talking to you? I didn't have a body, last I checked. Unless you went back up to Hyperion and touted that power that _I_ taught you about."

"For your information, I found your body all on my own." The younger man seemed defensive, and he shifted as though to leave.

"Hey, Rhys, wait a minute - don't leave me like this, I-" But Rhys wasn't leaving. He'd turned to grab a mirror, and that mirror pulled up to show Jack a very familiar, very Handsome face.

The only difference was, there was no mask. The perfect planes of his features were intact, and he knew in that instant what was going on.

"A body double?"

Rhys had the grace to shrug, pulling the mirror down before Jack was finished examining his new features. "It wasn't hard to transfer your memories and personality into one of your downed doubles." The younger man looked him over once, and bit his lower lip for a moment. "He wasn't using the body any more - coma. Apparently people didn't take kindly to him looking the way he did."

"What, 100% more handsome than he would have without my face? Well, good riddance to him, and say hello to Jack." He grinned, his body pulsing with the knowledge that _nothing_ wasn't going to happen. And that _revenge_ could. The damn Vault Hunters wouldn't be expecting this, after all. They wouldn't--

"I'm not undoing your restraints, Jack." Rhys' voice sounded firm, and the former Hyperion hero found himself pulled short on his thoughts of revenge, interrupted by the firmness in Rhys' statement.

"Well, you can't just keep me here." His voice held laughter, and he tried and failed to sit up again.

"I will until I know it's safe to let you loose. And, well... being who you are..." Rhys frowned, shifting back and forth on his feet for a moment. "I'll go get you something to eat. I don't think your double's had a solid meal in a few months." He turned, and panic darted through Jack's chest. Being left here, restrained - powerless? He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Why bring me back at all, if you're just going to leave me chained up. Come on, Rhys!" His voice held insistence that caused the other man to turn, his lips quirking into a frown. There was a flash of his eyes, for just a moment, and he shrugged.

"Because... _nothing_ sounded _terrifying_." And he pushed the release to open the door and stepped out before Jack had a chance to respond. 


	2. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about advantages is that you must be _aware_ that they exist. Once you are, everything makes sense.

His eyes were shut, but he wasn't sleeping. He'd heard it when the door slid opened and closed, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to give Rhys his attention just yet. Jack could almost feel the other man standing there, like a hot line along his skin. He'd carefully counted the seconds that he'd been waiting in silence, until the former Hyperion President had gotten to 120 and found himself bored.

Jack opened one eye, slowly, as though he were in a luxury spa and Rhys was his attendant. "Oh, there you are, pumpkin." He let his other eye flick open, the multi-hues piercing into Rhys and drinking down the expression on his features; pure, unadulterated _guilt_ . Jack didn't know what the guilt was all about, but he was going to use it for all that it was worth. In the thirty minutes that Rhys had been gone, he'd already decided that he had to _get out of here_ , and he was going to do that by any means necessary. Rhys had cared enough to let him live - that meant that Rhys **_cared_**.

That meant that he could use that.

Jack told himself this, over and over, while he was chained to the bed. He'd only had one outburst, jerking on the restraints and letting out a shout of perverse fury that he was glad no one had been around to witness. It wouldn't do a bit of good for Rhys to know exactly how desperate and vulnerable he felt, strapped to this mattress.

"Took a minute to get the food and get back here." Answering multi-hued eyes flicked over his frame, and Jack took the time to stretch, made a show of it, as though he were getting comfortable and he wanted his savior-turned-captor to see it.

"Well, room service isn't anything like it was with Hyperion, that's for sure." Jack frowned, "Is that what you did up there, champ? Room service? Or, wait, wait," he grinned. "Didn't you get demoted to _janitorial_?"

Jack joked, but he _knew_ better than that. Rhys had been a name that had come across his docket, back when he'd still been alive. He knew him, he knew about him - his ambition, his tenacity. And when he'd found himself awake and in his mind, Jack couldn't have been more pleased. If anyone was the perfect little suit-monkey to help him find power and revenge, it was Rhys.

And even when Jack had thought he was disappointing him by fighting him, but thwarting his plans... he was still saving him all the same. He was in a body very much the same as his old one - everyone thought he was dead. It was truly _perfect,_ and Jack wasn't going to let the anxiety from being chained and powerless strip the opportunity away from him. He simply had to find out how to turn the tides, reverse their roles.

He had to find out how to make Rhys the one who was powerless.

If he didn't know any better, Jack could have sworn that the kid could see it in his eyes, his inner thoughts. He let a slow smile play across his face in answer to the cautious questions that Rhys seemed unwilling to ask.

"So, kiddo," Jack shifted himself upward a bit, and his eyes swept over Rhys again. He held a platter of food in his hand, a drink carefully balanced on the tray. "Are you planning on feeding me, or are you going to let me out of these chains?" He arched one brow, and a smile played slowly across Jack's face, teasing, taunting. "I mean, if you want to _serve_ me, I won't complain, but I--"

Rhys slid the food onto a table and stepped forward. His smile turned into a slow grin, and the former Hyperion tilted his head to look up at the man in front of him. "Didn't think so."

For a moment, Rhys fiddled with the restrains - and for a moment, Jack thought that things were going to be a lot easier than he'd previously anticipated.

The thought stayed with him until he felt the metal cuff, now body temperature, replaced by a new, cool band. Only once Rhys had placed new circlets on both of his wrists did he release the first - Jack surged forward, and he was able to stand from the bed. Rhys took four quick steps back, and the taller of the two found himself brought just short, his hands stretching out, his brows brought together in irritation.

"You can't just keep me chained up." But his stomach snarled in response to his haughtiness, and Jack found himself turning back to the food. He could smell it, and it made his mouth water - his throat was a raw ache of thirst... and, though he would have liked to think that he could hold out on food and water until Rhys met his demands, the simple fact of the matter was he was far too impatient and cared too much about _himself_ to put his body through that.

He wasn't going to torture himself to get his way - he might find a way to torture Rhys though, and that would be okay, too. The man in question watched him warily as Jack went back to the platter and glanced down at the food. Some kind of meat - a dark red drink. Bandit food.

"What _is_ this?" He didn't try to hide his tone of disgust, but his growling stomach told him that his pride wasn't willing to hold out for Hyperion's finest, since he wasn't even sure if they were anywhere _near_ Hyperion food. He had no idea what had happened with Rhys since he'd been out of the world - no idea if he'd somehow managed to claw himself back into power, into the position that he'd desired. Jack had been willing to hand it to him, but Rhys had ruined all of those plans.

"Pandora's finest." Rhys' voice held humor, but Jack could hear the disdain beneath it; at least he hadn't lost his sense of what was disgusting and what wasn't, in the time that he'd been here - Jack nearly drew up short. He wasn't even sure as to how _much_ time had passed, since he'd been pulled from Rhys' head. He wasn't sure about anything, and he found himself again feeling a jolt of unease at how out of control he wasn't.

"Excuse me if I don't bring out a band in celebration." But Jack brought the drink to his lips and found himself shocked at how sweet it tasted, the sugar nearly cloying on the back of his throat, but the moisture soaking into his tongue in a pleasurable sense that left giving a small moan when he pulled the cup from his mouth.

He noticed it then - Rhys body shifting just a bit, his lips slightly parting, his pupils dilating. It was subtle, and if Jack hadn't been used to using both his power and prowess to get what he wanted, he wouldn't have noticed at all.

But he did, and he nearly hiked his brows in a giveaway at the realization. Just to test his theory, he brought the fork to his lips, letting the meat slide against his tongue. Though he wanted to complain, his hungry stomach rumbled, and the low sound of pleasure that pulsed through him wasn't altogether put on. He sucked on the fork and shifted his eyes to Rhys as he did so - sure enough, the man was standing just a little straighter, a little more rigid. He'd closed his lips, but Jack noticed his eyes flick in the briefest moment to the fork in his mouth.

He grinned around the metal and set about eating his food - he'd found his out. Rhys was good, but he wasn't good enough to hide it.

He _wanted_ him (of course, who didn't?), and Jack was going to use that to his advantage. Before this was all over and done with, Rhys would be the one in chains - the thought made Jack groan again in pleasured delight, and he knew he didn't imagine it this time when Rhys spoke - his voice was lilted with discomfort and _something else_. "I have to go for now. I'll be back in a while."

"See you then, Rhysie. And thanks for the food, pumpkin." Rhys turned, quick. But not quick enough. Jack saw the discomfort in his eyes, and that _other,_ more prominent now. He grinned.

It didn't hurt that Rhys was easy on the eyes, either. Watching him retreat and taking another bite of his food, Jack grinned.

No, it didn't hurt at all.


	3. Aroused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One taste can be enough to get you Aroused, to make you aware. To start an addiction. At least, that's what Jack hopes.

****He waited, and it was easier this time than it had been before. Jack didn't scream - he didn't shout. He didn't throw some fit that left him feeling indignant and idiotic. He'd found his mask sitting in the corner of the room - just within reach. Though it wasn't necessary, he pulled it across his features and felt better for it - after all, his body doubles were told to wear it at all times. Though Jack was furious with the fact that his features had been ruined at all, he'd come to rely on the sensation of the mask, the comfort that it brought him.

He paced the small amount of space that Rhys had allotted him, feeling better for not being stuck strapped to a hospital bed. 

God only knew that Nisha had been into some of that BSDM kink, but that was a completely different situation; at least, it was for now. Just thinking about it made a wicked smile curl across Jack's visage. Rhys in chains didn't sound like a bad idea.

It didn't sound bad at all.

What did sound bad was the fact that, for all of his intelligence and know how of robotics, Jack couldn't manage to pick the locks that held his wrists trapped. He would have happily freed himself and simply sprung on Rhys whenever he entered the room, if he'd been capable. But he wasn't, and Jack did find himself a bit irritated at that simple fact.

Maybe if Rhys had left him with tools - but there wasn't even a fork for the meal that he'd been left behind; the young Hyperion was probably playing it smart.

He was going to find it all the more satisfying when he tore him down from the pedestal that he sat on, thinking that he could keep him caged. He didn't stop to mull over the fact that Rhys had saved him for too long - after all, he wasn't planning on killing him. In fact, he was sure that there were quite a few people who would have paid him a planets worth of money for the fate that he intended to bestow upon the former Hyperion employee.

No, Jack didn't feel bad about it at all.

After hours had passed and Rhys still hadn't returned to the room, impatience started to bloom in his chest, until Jack's pacing turned from simple exercise into something sharp, predatory. He knew that he probably looked like the skags that he'd trapped at the Wildlife Reserve for his eridium experimentation - anxious, ready to get out. Ready to pounce... ready to follow their instincts, and what they'd been born to do.

Jack was born to make money, to have power, and to be sexually appealing - Jack was born to rule... and he was more than ready to use the latter of his three qualities in order to make that happen.

Rhys was probably ready for it to, though he'd never admit it on his own. It was going to be both a trick and a treat to get him to do so, and Jack was more than prepared.

In fact, he could almost say that he was _eager_ for it. He'd been a man of large sexual appetites when he'd been alive - he'd been forced away from that for some time, and he wasn't sure as to _how_ long it had been since the body that he was currently inhabiting had satiated those particular needs.

Jack was burning for it, ready for it, and the thought of Rhys' naked form, strapped in chains and begging beneath him?

It was almost enough for him to get his rocks off, and it wasn't even a thing that was happening - _yet_.

Yet was the optimal word. Yet was the word that Jack clung to, wrapped around his body like cloak.

Every moment that passed made him more aware of his own facilities. He'd been caught in a limbo for a while - and for a while, there had been nothing. To feel his own body now, to know that it was his, and that he could keep it?

The last physical memory that he'd had was Lilith - that dirty red-headed bitch of a Siren - blasting him into oblivion. He'd wanted to beg then, but he was too goddamn proud for it. He'd been furious - furious and indignant, and unbelieving of the fact that someone as lowly as a bandit could take him out of the world.

Of course, he'd been wracked with grief at the time - they'd taken his daughter from him, just to prove some goddamn point and try to beat him. They'd somehow turned her _against_ him, and he was never going to forgive them for that. Jack liked to think that if he'd been of full mind and not so pissed and determined for vengeance, that they would have never taken him out to begin with.

He was _still_ a rippling mass of a need for vengeance, but it wasn't so hot now - it was cool, and aching, and frigid to the touch... and it was a slow burn that would allow him to make smart decisions, to make the right decisions.

And this time, Rhys was going to help him. He may not have realized it yet, but he was. Jack smiled again at the thought of it, and then quickly shifted his body back to the bed when he heard the door beep in release - indicating that Rhys was _finally back._

He didn't pretend to sleep this time - he had no intention of doing so. Instead, he stretched back on the bed. He'd removed his jacket some time ago, ripping the sleeves to spill them from the chains, and he casually draped himself as though he was laying on the finest silk that Hyperion had to offer, as opposed to some bandit medical bed.

Rhys entered the room and instantly drew himself up short.

In response, Jack smiled.

"You look happier than before. Food settle well with you?" Rhys' voice held confidence that Jack recognized - it was the whimpering confidence of a man that stood outside of the door, whispering to himself that he could _handle the situation_. It was painted across his face like a mask, and just the sight of it told Jack that he was already winning the game that he'd started to play.

He just wondered how long it would take before Rhys understood the rules. Hopefully he wouldn't realize until Jack had already won - that was exactly how he wanted it to transpire.

"Glad you were worried kitten," Jack grinned and sat up, keeping his body still, passive - curled like a sleeping cat. Curled like a predator ready to pounce. He wasn't going to play a slow game, after all. He was bad at being patient. "If you want me to feel even better, you could come and uncuff my ankles though. Maybe point me in the direction of the shower?" Jack arched a brow, and Rhys was still as he watched him, like a small bird caught in the eye of a snake. He seemed to realize that something was _off_ , but his inability to ascertain what the danger was in tandem with his false sense of bravado and his pride made him stride forward.

"The bathroom is behind you - I figured you'd find it yourself. Your restraints should be long enough to take you there." His eyes flicked down to Jack's ankles, and he nodded. "I'll adjust then if we need to - but I'm warning you, Jack," his threat didn't have time to well in his chest. "I don't have the key to your wrists on me, and no one else knows where you are. If you do anything funny, you'll die in here." The words came out quicker towards the end, and Jack could sense the nerves behind it.

Bravado and nerves - it was delicious. Rhys was just the kind of man that he could break and put back together however he liked.

"Whatever you say, Rhysie. Right now, I just want to take a shower and feel a little less like Pandora scum. That's not too much to ask for, is it?" Lilting, innocent. Rhys should have known that something was wrong.

"All right." And he stepped forward. Jack waited until he bent over the cuffs on his ankles, watching his movements carefully. Rhys' fingers shook, but only in the slightest - if he hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have noticed it.

He took a moment, weighing exactly what he wanted to do - how far he wanted to go... and he thought that he had an idea. If he overwhelmed him, Rhys might run. If he drew him in just a little, Rhys would be shaken, but he'd come back for more.

Jack knew how addicting he could be, and he could see it along the lines of Rhys' body that he'd take the bait.

It was when Rhys spilled forward to check the chains at his wrists that Jack moved. He jerked like he as being struck by a viper, but Jack was quicker. He felt him tense under his touch as his hands seized the front of his shirt, dragging him forward. The younger male whimpered as though Jack was going to strangle him.

He wrenched his eyes shut, and it gave Jack all the opportunity he needed. Hands fisted in his shirt drew him forward hard against the front line of his body, and then digits shifted until they wrapped - one hard around Rhys waist, the other tangling into his light brown hair, clenching tight, and drawing his face forward.

And then there they were, and Jack couldn't help but to think -  _oh._

Rhys' lips were softer than any he'd ever tasted, and Jack found himself a little shocked by that fact. More than that, the whimper instantly turned into a moan as the older of the let his tongue slide out like velvet to wet Rhys' lower lip.

His captor should have pulled back, and Jack could feel a moment when he thought about it. His eyes sprang open in wide, shocked expressiveness, and Jack didn't give him the chance to overthink it. He pressed his mouth harder against Rhys' and let out a low growl, followed by the sensation of his tongue demanding entrance to that shut cave.

Rhys complied without a fight, his body one hard tremble and the shock of the situation clearly leaving him lightheaded and defenseless.

But he didn't have the key - and in those first few seconds, when Jack tasted Rhys' kiss for the first time, he was momentarily distracted from his escape and completely engulfed in the sensation of _need_ that rode strong through his body and made his cock jerk in desire. With the younger man pressed hard against his frame, Jack knew that he could feel it.

His tongue dove forward, playing a hot line against Rhys' own, and then lilting upward to write licentious letters of lust against the roof of his mouth. His teeth found a full lower lip and bit down until he tasted copper, and Rhys only whimpered for it, his body melting forward and his heart thundering so hard that Jack could feel it against the press of his chest.

His fingers dug harder against the younger man, the hand in his hair scratching blunt nails against his scalp, his other free hand diving lower to feel the plumpness of Rhys' ass through his pants. Damn, but he felt _nice,_ and Jack was wondering exactly how long he could keep this up. He knew that it couldn't be forever - fucking Rhys now might shock him into never coming back - into never letting him loose. He needed to gain his lust _and_ his trust - he needed to teach him that he was better than any goddamn bandit on this planet, in so many ways.

It was only when Rhys brought his arms up - whether it was because he was coming to his senses, or because he wanted to pull Jack closer, he wasn't sure. But it was enough - just enough - to let Jack come back to his own mind.

More later, _so much more later._ But for now...

For now, Jack pushed away from Rhys, so that multi-hued eyes swirled dark with confusion and passion and anger and _need_.

"What are you--"

"That was nice, cupcake. Could you do me a favor though?"

Rhys answered him with a bewildered expression and lips swollen from a hard kiss.

"Get me a change of clothes?" Jack let his hands slip forward, shifting into his shirt and ripping the fabric - it wasn't that hard to do. Rhys' eyes widened as Jack's bare chest came into view, perfectly sculpted with lean muscles and scars. His body doubles had been cosmetically altered down to the last scratch. "Couldn't get the shirt off over the chains. Thanks, pumpkin." And he turned without looking back, entering into the shower that he'd seen earlier, and chuckling at the dumbfounded look on Rhys' face, and the obvious bulge in his pants.

Clearly, Rhys was going to come back for more - and Jack knew that eventually... eventually, he'd want the chains off - and eventually, Jack would return the favor and put the chains right back on, turning captor into captured.

His tongue still swirled with the taste of Rhys' lips, his body burning with the ghost sensation of Rhys touch...

Soon wasn't going to be soon enough.

It was only when he was closing the door that Jack turned - he was good at showing expressions on his visage. His mask was made to portray his thoughts and feelings, if he desired. Jack let honesty slip into his eyes, and Rhys' flush deepened as he spoke, "By the way..." He dropped his gaze - a dash of vulnerability, humility. Just enough to let Rhys see that he could _trust him_. "Thanks for bringing me back, Rhysie. I owe you."

And Rhys' mouth opened, shut, worked - a mixture of a heady kiss and Handsome Jack thanking him. His confusion was apparent, and it was exactly what Jack wanted. Without looking back, he closed the bathroom door to the sound of Rhys' ragged breathing and the soft, steady pounding of his own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are probably going to get pretty heavy and sexy within the next few chapters. I want this slow burn element, so that Jack can accidentally start developing emotions without realizing it.
> 
> Poor Rhys though, he may burn up from the inside out before that happens!


	4. Amorous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't realize that his own thoughts implicate him, but he's feeling more than a little amorous when he gets out of his shower.

The shower was hot, and it was exactly what Jack needed - while he let the water beat over his familiar and yet completely new body, he let his mind idly wander. He couldn't help but to think back to the look on Rhys' face as he'd entered into the bathroom.

~~He couldn't help but to think back to the way that his lips had tasted, pressed hot and desperate against his own.~~

Jack instantly shook himself as the thought trailed through his mind. He certainly wasn't going to let himself get caught up in his own ploy, his own device. While he was more than willing to sit back and enjoy the benefits of seducing Rhys, he couldn't grow so attached that it changed the name of the game. He simply wasn't willing to let that happen - he couldn't lose  _ again _ .

The very fact that he'd lost before bothered Jack; it ran deep along his nerves and struck at his pride in a way that made him want to beat some savages to death with his bare hands, if only to get his mind off of it. Of course, it didn't count as losing, really, since he was  _ back _ . If anything, it just counted as a slight delay, and something that he would monopolize on, now that he was in the living flesh again.

Perhaps, it would even go better than his original plan; after all, there was more than one Vault out there that he could find. There was more than one way that he could civilize the barbaric planet that was Pandora, and rid it of its bandit scum once and for all.

A grin flickered his features, his face lilted up to the water that ran warm against his bare skin. The heat had soaked through his mask - he wasn't willing to take that off just yet.

Still, he wasn't going to be able to get clean with it on, and after a moment, Jack let his fingers drift up and pull it from his visage.

Hot water poured against perfect flesh, and he could feel the difference - the V shaped scar across the face of his original body was something that he was always aware of, something that he was constantly reminded of it anything touched his flesh. Even though he wasn't actually feeling it, he could sense the fact that it wasn't there. His hands came up slowly, the pads of his digits finally finding the smoothness of perfect - the smoothness that his own face had once been.

He let out a small sound, and it was somewhere between a sigh and a moan - he preferred his face like this. Rhys had given him another gift, and he hadn't even realized it. Jack was only now thanking the fact that he hadn't gone through with branding all of his body doubles, though he'd only stopped it from happening because he didn't want anyone else knowing what the mask concealed

No one had figured it out, and Jack was happy that it had stayed that way. And now... well, now there would never be a reason for anyone to know - if anything, he could use his perfect face as proof that the Vault Hunters had never killed him at all. Whatever body laid at the Vault in Hero's Pass clearly wasn't his own - after all, he was Handsome Jack. He wasn't marred.

No, he was perfect now, and he had Rhys to thank for it. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, everything that he had now came down to what Rhys had given him, and Jack still wasn't sure why. Well, of course he knew  _ why _ , Rhys had made it clear that he looked up to him, and the kiss from earlier told Jack that it was more than just hero worship. Jack knew that he was pretty fantastic, if he did say so himself, so he knew why someone like Rhys would want to help someone like himself.

But he didn't actually understand  _ why -  _ because Rhys had also thwarted his plans, and last Jack knew, he was working with the Vault Hunters, or at least working towards working with them... so, he was a bit more confused than he liked to be, but it wasn't going to let it put a damper in his mood, or a damper in his plans. After all, Rhys had kissed him like a hungry little puppy begging for affection, and Jack was fairly certain that he wanted more.

Jack was more than willing to give it to him, because doing so would finally get the former Hyperion President in a position that he wanted to be in - a position that he desired above all else; a position of power - in more than one way, really... because the thought of leaning over Rhys and controlling him was burning in Jack's gut with the same fervent heat as revenge. It ached along his body, leaving his cock hard and stiff at the thought, until he nearly took care of himself then and there in the shower - but he had plans for later, and he wasn't going to ruin it by being eager. He _wanted_ Rhys, and he wasn't going to waste that urge alone in the shower - he needed it for later. ~~He needed Rhys.~~  He didn't acknowledge that though, because nothing could superseded his desire for revenge, even though the desire for pleasure was coming in at a heady second.

The heat of the shower was starting to wane, and Jack let out a low groan. He wanted to stay under the beat of the water, to stay with his thoughts until he'd straightened them out properly. He'd already been in the shower long enough that the pads of his fingers were wrinkled, and the steam had infiltrated his lungs and left him feeling cleaner and more relaxed than he had in a long, long while.

The only nagging sensation of discomfort was the way that his stomach was still curling, his body still pulsing and demanding--

~~ Rhys. ~~

But he'd worry about that later.

For now, he slipped out of the shower with beads of water dripping and curling down his body, his hair slicked back from his features to leave his handsome face clear - unmarred as it was, perfect as it was now. His tongue came out, licking at the heated droplets that fell from his lips, and he slipped out of the room that way - bare, as though he owned the world. 

Because, of course, Jack knew that he  _ did. _

And Rhys was standing there - his eyes wide, his face quickly turning a scarlet that crept down into his collared shirt. Clutched to his stomach as though it was some kind of shield that could save him from his own desire were the towels and change of clothing that Jack had requested... and the younger of the two seemed to try desperately to hide behind them.

"Oh, hey there, Princess. Thanks for being so prompt." Jack grinned, and it was a slow, predatory thing. The way that Rhys stood in front of him, all red and anxious... it made things low in his body curl and twist, stretch and demand that he move forward. He couldn't deny his desire for the younger man, but Jack simply told himself that it suited his purpose. With his multi-hued eyes locked on Rhys' own, he stretched. Slow, like a big cat, letting every muscle, every perfect inch of his body show. 

The younger male followed the movement, his eyes sweeping along the lean-muscled arch of his body - Jack was only surprised to feel the way that his frame tingled and ached at Rhys' searching, greedy eyes. That burning, needy, frightened gaze swept from Jack's lashes, with water droplets clinging to their thickness, to his short hairs that trailed in a light dusting down to his pelvis. He drew the movement out for as long as he could, enjoying the sensation of his prey's eyes on him, enjoying the way that Rhys teetered on the balls of his feet as though he weren't sure whether he should run forward or back. Jack needed to make sure that he made the right decision, so he leaned back against the frame of the shower door and lifted one hand, slowly. In a deliberate movement, he crooked his finger, ignoring the sensation of the cuffs against his wrist, the chains that restricted him - the chains that he soon hoped he would be freed from.

"Why don't you bring that over here, so I don't get the floor soaked?" He arched a brow, crooking his finger again, so that Rhys was forced to start at the motion. Jack let one hip thrust out, so that his companion could see that his body was more than just clean - it was  _ very  _ excited to see him.

Rhys made a small sound in his throat, hesitating for a moment... and then slowly, he watched as the younger male summoned up his courage, actually screwing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath for just a moment before giving a small nod and stepping forward - and Jack knew... now was the time to  _ pounce. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, all aboard the smut train for the next chapter. :D Choo choo.


	5. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the smut train. It's a long train  
> -  
> Also known as, the chapter in which Rhys gets to feel the chains.

****"I can just put them on the bed-" Rhys' voice was careful as he stepped forward, as though he could sense the fact that Jack was more than just a little up to something. In response, he shook his head once... twice, slowly.

"Come on, Cupcake, I can't even put any clothing on with these chains.” Jack shook his wrists in punctuation. “You're going to have to _help_ me." Sensibility should have come back to him, should have told him to stick to the slow and steady plan. Sensibility, however, wasn't on his agenda - Rhys was trembling, only slightly, and there was a pink flush to his face. He _wanted_ this, even if he was trying to pretend that he didn't. He wanted it, and Jack saw the way that his eyes swept quickly across the nude planes of his body... and it made him want _Rhys_ even more.

It had been a long while since anyone had bowed down and worshiped him, and the former Hyperion President found that the sudden need to have it - the sudden need for it to be ~~only~~   _Rhys_ who did it? Well...

It was undeniable.

He'd been through a hell of a lot - he certainly deserved this.

Jack could have sat and rationalized throwing away his carefully constructed plan all afternoon, but he was caught by the multi-hued tone of his target's gaze, and the way that it seemed to burn with some inner light of knowledge that Rhys himself hadn't even realized he had.

The knowledge that he'd soon belong to Jack - that soon, there would be nothing between them...

That soon, he would be _possessed._

Or maybe that was just Jack's knowledge, and Rhys was reading it through his eyes. However he knew the facts that were inevitably true, it was running along his body in trembling lines of anticipation that made the older man twitch in _desire_. It was hard to just stand there, hard to keep his composure as he posed against the wall.

Hard not to just dash forward and take him then and there. Jack was certain that Rhys wouldn't even _object_.

Mmm, it was  _ **very hard**. _

But he didn't - and he didn't. He stood there leaning, watching as Rhys stepped forward until he stood in front of him. The tremor that pulsed fine across his body was only just recognizable, and Jack could see the way that he had to force himself not to drop his eyes, to look at a moist, nude frame that was perfectly presented in front of him.

His tongue came out and wet his lips slowly, and Jack saw the way that Rhys stopped to watch him do that, his breath catching in his throat, a small sound escaping his chest and betraying the bravado that he so desperately tried to thrust forward.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Jack's voice was a low purr when he spoke, and multi-hued eyes instantly darted up to catch the young Hyperion’s gaze.

"I-no... Nothing. I brought something... to... stop you from, uh," Rhys seemed to be having a hard time collecting his thoughts, and Jack wasn't going to make it any easier. He let his body shift into a stretch, working all of his muscles, arching forward so that he nearly brushed against Rhys, who stood far closer than necessary. The young man jumped at the sensation, taking a quick step back that nearly sent him toppling over.

 _Perfect_.

Jack's hands stretched out before Rhys had a chance to right himself, wrapping carefully around his waist and pulling him forward. Forward, and against his wet chest. Forward, and trapped in his arms.

"Stop me from what, Rhysie?" Too close - he was too close, and his eyes were so wide. Rhys' breath was coming in small little gasps, and Jack was quickly losing his will to drag this out.

"From ripping your clothes off?"

A slow grin spilled across his features, and Jack leaned in until he could feel the heat of his own breath beating off of Rhys' skin and spilling back against his lips. "Do you really want to stop me from doing that, Rhysie?"

Rhys let out another small sound, and tried to jump back. The circle of arms around him tightened, like steel cables holding him, trapped and taut. There was nowhere to run, and the danger of the situation made his eyes widen, his breath come hard and fast. The danger of the situation, and Rhys' response to it made Jack hard, his cock twitching and his body demanding that he do _something_ , and he do it _now._

"Get these chains off of me then, and show me your _plan_." If Jack had it his way, whatever the second part of the plan was? It would never see the light of day. Not so long as he had control of the situation... and Rhys' trembling fingers told him that he did.

"Just... let me..." Rhys' hands came up, and Jack was far too intent on the way that his lower lip was a trembling pout, the way that his cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated to realize what he was doing... until he felt the sliding coolness of a metal collar snap around his neck.

"Woah, woah. Wait a second." His arms tightened around Rhys, and he spun him until the younger man was suddenly shifted, slamming hard against the wall. It drew a sound from his chest, deep and not altogether unpleasant. His eyes darted up to Jack, and the taller man was scowling, furious... and so fucking _horny_ from the look on Rhys' face.

"I-"

"Get these chains off of me, now." There was no smarmy term of endearment, no coaxing. There was only Jack, only his presence, his demand... and Rhys seemed incapable of doing anything but listening. Whatever plan he had for the collar around his neck, the older male was completely unwilling to allow him to complete it.

He just needed his chains off, and shaking fingers soon gave way to his desire. He felt one wrist cuff fall from his skin, and then another... and then he was free.

And then, they were moving.

He took Rhys back to the medical bed that he'd woken strapped to, and the chains that had been his captors followed. The man beneath him seemed incapable of reacting, at least not in a sense that would have saved him from what Jack had in plan - of course, this _wasn't_ the plan at all. The plan had been to take it slow and steady.

The plan had been to keep from frightening Rhys away.

The plan had gone out the window when Jack had seen the mismatched stare, sweeping lustfully over his body.

There was only one plan now, and that plan was to completely and utterly _possess_ Rhys. He'd done it in the literal sense a few times, taken control of his body and taken it for a spin. What he wanted now was something entirely different, entirely _carnal._

Beneath him, Rhys whimpered in the most salacious of manners, his hands coming up, but his attempt at pushing Jack away futile, weak. Half-hearted.

"Jack, wait! I-" But he wasn't having any of it. He didn't want the protests, and he didn't want some lame excuse that would lead to Rhys trying to talk his way out of getting what was coming to him. Jack's mouth came down, and this time it wasn't tentative in the least, it wasn't gently probing. It was hot, steely, claiming. If a hungry tongue diving deep into the slicked cavern of Rhys' mouth could have branded him, Jack's name would have been visible along his flesh.

His mouth was as sweet tasting as Jack remembered, all the sweeter for the protest that he'd devoured with his kiss. Rhys' fingers were flexing, shifted upward to press against his bare chest... but upon finding the water slicked flesh, there was no purchase to hold, no purchase to push him away. There was only flattened palms, hard against the curve of his pectoral muscles... digits digging in as though they were secretly trying to get a better feel.

His tongue slicked along Rhys' lower lip, and the younger man beneath him gasped out something that might have been a protest, but sounded more like Jack's name, pulsing and coursing from his lips in desire.

Before he had a chance to gain coherency, Jack let his hand slide down between their bodies. Rhys was already hard, and it wasn't difficult to slide his fingers into his pants. Greedy digits met a hard swell, and Rhys let out a scream of half pleasure, half shock beneath him as Jack palmed around that swell of desire and gave a gentle squeeze.

"J-Jack," and it seemed to take Rhys longer to get the words out this time. His hips were moving, whether he realized it or not, and Jack's fingers held tight - teasing, taunting, a silent promise of what would come, if his lover behaved. "We ca... can't... do... this. I-"

There was a shift of metal, and the clinking of chains. He had been planning for this - waiting for it, in fact. Reversed roles. Finally. The cuffs that had held Jack steady were suddenly around Rhys' wrists, and the younger man's eyes widened in horror, chased round by arousal and temptation.

"I don't think so, Princess. We're doing this." Jack's hand pumped Rhys' cock, once, hard. "And you’re in no position to stop me, now..." He leaned in, letting his tongue run a long, slow line along a sharp, delicious jawline. Rhys whimpered, and the sound made Jack's cock twitch in excitement, in _anticipation_. He could easily grow addicted to that whimper, to that desperation - of course, he was in the position where he could feed that addiction, and he was going to start _now._  "That's right, Rhysie. Jack's in control now." And the metal cuffs clinking as Rhys tried to pull himself up was erotic music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is broken into two parts, because of the length/flow I like for the chapters in this story. Part two (the heavily smutty part) will be up very soon!


	6. Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is getting just as lost in his seduction as Rhys is - the only difference is, he doesn't realize that there's turning back.

Jack's fingers were merciless as he stroked long and hard against Rhys' prick, his eyes searching his new-found lover's face to see exactly what he reacted to the most. He had full intentions of memorizing each and every desire that Rhys had - after all, the best way to control someone was to understand the lines that both pain and pleasure ran across, and where they pinged the hardest.

Jack wanted to know every button that Rhys had... and he had full intentions of pushing them before letting him out of the chains. He would push them hard and often enough that when Rhys was finally released, there would be no question of who he was loyal to. 

"Jack, wait, don-" And the chained man gasped, his hips bucking upward in stark defiance of Rhys trying to beg off Jack's attempts.

"Rhysie, you don't really want me to wait, do you?" Jack shifted his body so that the full length of him was splayed along the other's frame. The heat of him was a soft layer, pressing down against Rhys so that the younger man couldn't escape the sensation. "In fact, I bet you've been wanting this for a long time; looking at posters of me up on the ship, wishing that you could be me, wishing you could be with me... wishing I would _be_ in you." Jack's words were soft, seductive, a brush of silk against the inside of Rhys' mind... and his hand never stopped its careful, hard strokes. His thumb brushed once, slowly against the head of Rhys' prick, and it came away with a liquid sheen of pre-cum, dribbling from the swollen tip of a cock that wept secret proof of how much Rhys wanted Jack.

How much he'd  _ always  _ wanted Jack.

Jack knew it, and he could see from the widened look in Rhys' eyes that he  _ knew  _ that he knew it. "That's what I thought."

He leaned down then, and caught Rhys' lower lip between his teeth. A sharp bite drew a cry from his young lover, and a warm tongue instantly soothed against the sting, letting Jack hungrily feed on the sensation of Rhys moaning, of his hips bucking upward to meet the downward stroke of his hand - until Jack himself was being swept up and lost in the sensation of their bodies rocking and gently working in tandem, tongues swirling in the same motion of his hand pumping.

He stayed that way for a while, his digits working at Rhys' prick until he could feel the slickness of it weeping against his palm, as though begging for release.  But that wasn't the begging that Jack wanted - it wasn't the begging that he craved.

He craved _Rhys_ \- Rhys' words. The way that his eyes would light up when he begged - full lips pouting, whimpering. Fuck if he didn't want all of him; that should have been a red flag to Jack, but he wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't thinking about the fact that he wanted the man beneath him just as much as he wanted to  _ feel  _ wanted. He wasn't thinking about much, other than the fact that the man beneath him felt  _ good _ , and his own hips were rolling in tandem with the motion of his palm, so that his prick rubbed against the fabric of Rhys' pants.

And then, when he thought that, he realized that what he wanted, more than anything, was for Rhys to no longer  _ have _ pants. Jack could handle  _ that  _ easily enough.

He pulled back, removing all touch from his captive, and for a moment the man beneath him gasped, his closed lids spilling open and his mouth left in a ragged  _ oh _ of shock. It seemed as though Rhys couldn't find coherent words - he'd been so swept up in Jack's expert touch that it had taken away all thought and sanity, and the former Hyperion President wanted it that way. He had the younger man's pants unfastened and was working on squirming his shirt up over his head before Rhys finally found a semblance of sanity that allowed him to speak.

"We can't  _ do _ this." He didn't sound like he meant it.

"But we  _ are _ . Go on and stop me, baby. I'd  _ love _ to see you try." And Jack sounded like he  _ did  _ mean it.

"J-Jac-" The shirt that had been so carefully pulled up over Rhys' shoulders only came so far as his eyes. Jack carefully tucked it across his face, blocking the younger males vision of what was happening above him. For a moment, he backed away completely, so that Rhys could feel the heat of his body pressing against his own, but he couldn't feel his touch. He squirmed, his frame shifting and twisting, trying to touch without being too obvious. Slowly, Jack shifted until his lips hovered over Rhys, until his hand was a hot line nearly against his swollen, weeping prick, radiating heat through his pants.

"What do you want, cupcake?"

There was a beat - a moment, and that moment seemed to drag on forever. Jack found himself starkly uncomfortable with  _ not  _ touching Rhys. Beneath him, a chest was rising and falling harder and harder with the moment that passed... and then there was a whimper. One word, from a mind besotted with lust and hero-worship.

_ You _ .

It was so quiet that Jack was almost positive he'd only imagined it, but it was enough to make him spill forward.

After all, he would have taken it anyway, but having Rhys whimper - having Rhys beg for it was exactly what he'd wanted.

But his lips didn't touch his skin. Not yet. Instead, he let the heat of his mouth play a long, slow line across a trembling jawline. The man beneath him squirmed, the shirt across his eyes making Jack's movements all the more teasing and tempting for the fact that he couldn't actually see what the other was doing. Jack had played this game before - he'd played it many a time... but it had never been quite this exciting.

When his teeth scraped a long line along a perfectly sculpted collarbone, Rhys let out a sound that seemed to  _ rip  _ from his chest, and it tore along Jack's senses, spilling down to his cock and telling him that he wasn't going to have as long to play as he wanted; Rhys was going to make him lose  _ control  _ before he got his fill of this sexual torment.

It was a good thing that the man was in chains; even if he broke down, Jack could always come back for more.

Jack knew that he  _ would  _ come back for more.

Those teeth bit sharp against Rhys' skin for a moment longer, before a heated tongue came out, the tip of it playing against the indents on the young man's skin, finally sweeping to flattened out and lap warmth against the sting. He worked his mouth over to where Rhys' mechanical arm connected to his chest - his breath was a ghost of a caress along that delicate area, and his name was gasped into the air at that particular sensation.

"Jack!" Soft, raspy, begging - but it wasn't enough. Jack wouldn't ask him for it - Rhys was going to give it willingly, and without prompting. The warmth of his tongue slid along that patch of skin for a moment before he trailed downward, his body poised over the chained man's like a cat, playful, teasing, ready to hunt.

Rhys seemed very sensitive on his torso, and Jack's searching teeth and tongue elicited the most sensual moans from his chest - low and drawn out and tapered off to a whimper that drove Jack to near insanity. His mouth played along gentle abdomen muscles, proof that Rhys worked out, even if he didn't work out all that much; his tongue delved into the dives of those planes, teeth biting and nipping where he could until the man beneath him was panting so hard and fast that Jack was worried he was going to hyperventilate

When he came to the top of Rhys pants, and Jack's greedy hands dragged the material down enough to expose a light dusting of brown hair and sharp hip bones, a whimper broke into a full blown cry. He dragged the fabric down just a bit more, and the top of Rhys' prick threatened to spill out. 

"Jack - Jack, wait... Ja--" He wasn't having any of it; he didn't want Rhys to tell him to stop. He didn't want him to gain any type of sanity. A greedy tongue shut him up, sweeping along the low slung line of his pelvis, his nose taking in the soft musky scent of those short hairs - he let his hot breath play against the exposed top of Rhys' prick before his mouth fastened on the angle of his captives pointed hips, the bones so deliciously sharp beneath his tongue. In tandem with that motion, Jack brought his hand up again, cupping Rhys' crotch and feeling the hard lines -- almost painfully hard, waiting for him.

Low, dragged out of his chest as though Rhys has been fighting it all along, one word came out. One word, and Jack had been waiting for it all along - one word, and it was filled with pain and defeat and desire all in one.

One word, and it was Jack's undoing just as much as it was Rhys, though he wouldn't admit it. 

~~It sounded so perfect, that one word.~~

One word that punctuated through the air.

_ " _ **_Please!_ ** " It was so low and thready, so full of desire and unspoken need that it made it a raw sound aching through the air. Rhys' eyes were dark with it, his body trembling and shaking as though he was in pain from a lack of Jack touching him  _ just so _ . Everything about him was an expression of how much he wanted Jack - how much he'd always wanted Jack. _Please_ was the word that he'd been waiting for, but it was a double edged blade.

Handsome Jack, former Powerhouse on Pandora, who had intended to draw out this seduction until Rhys was choking on that very word, until he was begging and writhing and a mass of desire... was completely undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so the smut train might last for a few chapters. I can't help it. These two are so damn sexy @_@


	7. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choo choo, this train is finally reaching its final destination. Also, plot twist.  
> \--  
> In which Jack finally finishes the job with Rhys.

Jack wasn't sure how it happened, but the man beneath him was no longer wearing clothing. It had transpired amidst a frenzy of fingers flying and muffled protests that twisted into whimpers of begging. Rhys seemed intent to take back the please that had poured through aching lips, but Jack wasn't willing to allow him the chance. In fact, he set out on a distinct path to make sure that the younger man did nothing other than beg for the rest of the time that they were together.

Even Jack couldn't help but to admit to himself that he intended for that to be a long, long time.

He could have told himself that it was because Rhys was going to be useful to him - because Rhys still had contacts and access that he didn't know if he had any longer. He could have told himself a lot of things, but Jack wasn't in the state of mind to do so. All that he could think of was the nude body beneath him, and how much he wanted to fuck the man until he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only cry out  _ Jack. _

"You can't act like you don't want it, baby," Jack grinned, his voice a growling purr of pleasure. His hand worked between Rhys' legs again, but this time there was no clothing to save the younger male. There were only fingers that were perfect at their job, digits demanding a litany of praise for their motion.

There was only what Jack wanted, and Rhys' multi-hued eyes were widened in shock and desperation, pupils dilated in desire that he couldn't deny any more than he could control it. He jerked at his chains, but Jack had a feeling that he wasn't trying to get away anymore.

Jack was certain that Rhys was trying to spill forward - to touch him.

His fingers squeezed hard, his palm stroking a relentless, fast line against Rhys' prick that left the man gasping, left him whimpering... and then just as suddenly, he stopped. Jack was incensed, yes - heat was pouring through his body and pulsing at his nerve endings; nerve endings that he'd been so sure before that he'd never feel again.

He was going to test this body out - he was going to make sure that it worked  _ perfectly _ , just as perfectly as his old one had... and he was going to use Rhys for each and every depraved desire that he had.

His fingers slid downward, between Rhys' squirming legs - digits were already slicked with precum from a weeping, desperate cock. He didn't need lubrication to feel slowly between the younger man's cheeks, greedy pads finding a tight ring of muscle guarding an equally tight hole. 

Jack let out a growl of pleasure - he was tight. He was  _ perfect _ , and Jack was going to  _ ruin _ him.

He wasn't sure that he could wait much longer - the thought of diving between those legs, ~~of sinking home~~  of finding his pleasure in that heat was almost too much for him to bare. But, he managed to raise hungry eyes upward, the hues swirling with desire and depth that would make even the strongest man's head spin.

"Beg me again, Rhysie. Come on," Jack pressed his forefinger against that hole, slicking and working around it before delving in slightly, testing the tightness that kept him out. Rhys cried out, his body bucking upward, the momentum of his hips nearly pushing Jack inside of him. "Let me hear you say it."

Rhys, however, seemed completely incapable of coherent speech. His eyes were closed tight against the sensual assault of the former Hyperion President, and Jack could hear his breath catching and hitching at his throat with every circle of a practiced digit playing against the tightness of his core.

When it seemed that the young man was about to gather his wits enough to speak - probably to do exactly what Jack had requested - he brought his finger forward again, this time letting it slide in to the first knuckle.

The sensation ripped a scream from Rhys' throat, and Jack could  _ feel it _ spill up from where he'd touched him, ripping through a tense chest and out of his mouth in a cry of agonized pleasure. The tease was too much, and now that he was touching him  _ just so _ , Rhys seemed far too hungry to play games.

"Jack... fu-fuck! Jack, please!" And then more adamantly, with his hips wiggling down in complete contrast to the begging, because they were a  _ demand _ . "Now!"

Jack's cock was hard, throbbing and aching from the words, from the sensation... and Rhys' beg turned demand yanked at an invisible leash around his neck, dragging him forward so that his fingers slid slowly home inside of that tight core, making the younger man arch upward and cry out in pleasure this time. He let a second quickly join the first, and scissored the digits in time to the thundering of his own heart, so that Rhys was working and rocking beneath him, his hips gyrating so that he fucked himself against Jack's fingers.

"Fuck,  _ fuck _ ." Rhys was whispering the words hotly, and Jack's mind was searing from the sound of it. He  _ wanted _ the man beneath him, more than he'd wanted anyone or anything in a  _ long  _ time.

"Fuck  _ what _ ?" But Jack's voice was a gasp too, and he couldn't ignore the thread of desperation spilling through his control like a crack in the most solid of foundations.

"Fuck me, Jack. Fuck,  _ please! Please, now! _ " And then Jack didn't have to pretend to be strong any longer. He didn't have to pretend anything, because he was moving forward in a fluid motion, his palm slicking with saliva and rubbing once along the length of his swollen prick. His hand squeezing down soaked his length with that spit and with precum. It felt so good, but sliding home into Rhys' stretched core, fitting like a glove, and feeling like he  _ belonged  _ there felt _better_.

Like he  _ owned  _ that space.

And fuck, but he did. And if he didn't now, he sure as Hell would. But there wasn't time to think. There was only time to  _ move. _

If Jack knew one thing, he knew how to move. His pelvis rocked, his hips rolling forward and sending his body crashing into Rhys' hot core, so that his balls slapped against that plump little ass and the former Hyperion President could only hear the sound of his grunts and Rhys whispering his name over and over again, like a litany to the very sky that he couldn't quite catch his breath to scream. He could tell that the younger man wasn't going to last for very long.

~~He could tell that he wasn't going to last for very long, either.~~

It had been far too much time since he'd gotten to do this - he'd blame it on that. He wouldn't admit that it had anything to do with the velvety tightness that squeezed and surrounded his prick, or the way that Rhys' body was coated in a light sheen of sweat and his mismatched eyes were burning like the only thing that he could see was the man above him. He wouldn't admit that it had anything to do with the clinking of chains that was a sign of Rhys desperately reaching for him, or the way that his  _ lover  _ was groaning and growling out his name, like he'd been waiting for this all along.

~~_ He'd been waiting for this all along. _ ~~

Jack gave up on thoughts, and focused instead of  _ feeling,  _ on the motion beneath him that send his body rocking forward again and again. The heat that clenched around his cock was so  _ tight _ , and it felt so fucking good - Rhys’ body gave a squeeze, and his hips still thrust up and forward, so that Jack could feel the length of his lover’s cock stroking against his torso again and again with the desperate movement.

His hands shifted upward, one propping on the table and the other threading fingers through Rhys' hair so that he could jerk the younger man's head forward and crush his lips against those petals that were whimpering his name. He could almost taste it on the tip of Rhys' tongue, his desperation and need for him, hot like nectar and warm like honey.

Jack was so fucking  _ thirsty for it. _

He thrust again, and he could feel hot precum dribbling against his torso where their bodies were joined. His rippling abdomen rocked and smoothed against Rhys' prick again and again, bringing the younger man closer, until the kiss turned into something desperate, and Rhys couldn't catch enough air in his lungs to cry out Jack's name fast enough.

It was just a blur. Whimpering, and a name.

_ JackJackJackJackJa-fuuuuuuuuck. _

There was a spatter of warm heat on Jack's stomach, his chest, spilling nearly to his chin... and then there was the mindblowing clench of Rhys' hot little asshole squeezing tight around his swollen prick over and over again, until the former Hyperion Powerhouse found himself completely sucked under and rolled by that feeling - his strong hips thrust one more time, more powerful than before... and he buried himself deep and hard inside of Rhys' body and felt his balls squeeze tight a moment before he blew his load hard and fast into the younger man's depths.

Jack growled, one long, low sound that brought his mouth from Rhys' and his fingers jerking his hair tight. The younger man's head was pulled back to expose his throat, and Jack found sweet respite against his the hollow there, his teeth working and biting into sensitive flesh, so that he could taste Rhys' pulse against his tongue and he knew he was going to leave marks on that perfect, smooth flesh.

Orgasm was a thing that ripped through them both and left them dizzy - Jack had never felt anything quite so good. It seared along his nerves and ripped against his flesh, until he felt like he'd completely flown apart and reformed buried deep inside of Rhys' tight core. There was nothing...

And there was  _ everything _ .

And for a while, there was only their gasping breath and the beat of their thundering hearts...

It took a moment for Jack to come back to himself - his eyes opened slowly. He was still nuzzled against Rhys' damp throat, and the scent of their sex was riding thick and high in the air. He wanted to  _ stay where he was _ , buried inside of the younger male and secure against his body.

He wanted to stay in the scent that surrounded him and the warmth that was spilling through where their torsos touched. He felt  _ safe _ , and it was that feeling that sent him spilling up, pulling his cum-soaked prick from Rhys core and leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, biting his lower lip before pushing up from the table.

"Jack?" Rhys' voice was dazed, his eyes only half-focused.

Jack grinned, shaking the needy sensations from his mind and pulling back on the proper attitude - the fucking Prince of Hyperion. He took a moment to towel off and pull on the change of clothing that Rhys had brought him before stepping towards the door. 

"Jack, no! Wait!" Rhys' voice was desperate, the chains clinking against the medical bed as he tried to rise. Jack loved the sound of it, and there was a wicked grin on his face as he leaned against the door frame, his hand hovering over the release button.

"Listen, Princess. We had a good time." His mismatched eyes flickered, revealing that there was more to what he was thinking than what he said, "A  _ very _ good time. I'll be back for you - I'm just going to get a look at where we are, and maybe leave you chained up for a bit until you learn that you don't try to trap Daddy Jack. Naughty, cupcake. Very naughty." The former power house chuckled in delight - Rhys was his ~~lover~~   _ new favorite play thing _ . And then he moved to open the door.

"Jack!" Terror leaked into Rhys voice now, so painful that it made Jack pause - he didn't like that  _ he didn't like  _ the sound of it. He turned slowly.

"What is it, Rhysie. God, you'll be fine for an hour alone, I promise."

But Rhys was staring at him, and the terror on his face clearly wasn't just for whatever was going on outside. He looked between the door and Jack, until finally he seemed to come to some decision - some fate that he'd chosen, and he didn't seem altogether happy about it. "You can't go out there. The  _ Vault Hunters _ are out there. Jack," and Jack could feel a slow burning rage bubbling over him at the words that Rhys had just spoken, until his mismatched eyes narrowed. "They'll kill you. Jack,  _ please _ ."

"What in the fuck did you just say to me,  _ Rhys _ ?" No nickname, no joking around. Three quick strides brought him to Rhys' side, and his hand in the younger man's hair wasn't sexual this time.

"I... we're..." Rhys was looking up at him in fear, but there was some measure of relief in his eyes - Jack didn't know why, because he was damn close to killing the man that he held. He wasn't sure why he hadn't.

~~Or maybe he was, but Jack wasn't going to admit to himself that he felt~~ ~~_ affection  _ ~~ ~~for Rhys.~~

"We're  _ what? _ " Jack's voice wasn't giving anything away. It was icy, and his fingers pulled taut at sandy strands of hair.

"We're in Opportunity--"

Relief rocked through his chest, that wasn't so bad. In fact, he could-

"--it's the new Vault Hunter base."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So xD There we go. The smut train lasted for a lot of stops. And I have a feeling we're going to hop onto it a lot more. But now, at least, I've found the plot again.


	8. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a little plot and character development. Jack has to have some realizations at some point, after all.

"What in the  _ fuck  _ did you just say to me, Rhys?" His hands were still in the younger male's hair, and Jack's eyes were blazing with a fury that was palpable in the air.

Rhys trembled beneath him, his body still slicked with sweat and cum. It would have been enough to make Jack go for round two, if he hadn't been so  _ goddamn angry. _

He needed time to adjust, time to think... but the frustration and anger that was pouring through him made that hard. The fact that he actually felt  _ betrayed _ by Rhys made it even worse.

He leaned forward, and Rhys shirked back in response. Whatever arousal had been dripping between them both had waned and been replaced with fear, and Jack found that just as appealing, just as attractive. His hand shifted from tawny hair to Rhys' throat.

"Did you just have intentions of bringing me here and keeping me caged, with the bandit  _ scum _ playing guard dog?"

"Jack, I--"

"Don't, cupcake.” He snarled the words out, and Rhys instantly shut up. “There's no excuse for what you've done. Only, you made one mistake." He leaned in closer, and his multi-hued eyes burned. "You messed with the wrong Hyperion. I'm getting out of this room, and if you're  _ lucky, _ I'll bring you with me."

He could see the way that Rhys trembled at the words, and Jack was shocked to feel desire stirring in his stomach again - he was chained and vulnerable beneath him, and there was nothing that he could do to  _ stop _ him.

More than that, Jack knew that there was nothing that Rhys  _ would  _ do to stop him, if he got started.

As much as he would have liked to fuck the man beneath him until he was crying for forgiveness, at the moment he needed to problem solve.

The fact that the goddamn **bandits** had taken over Opportunity was just a slap in his face, and one that he wanted to return the favor of with a knife to the gut.

In a way, if he could figure out how to get out of this room, Rhys had done him a favor - he'd brought him vengeance on a silver platter.

It was just a complicated silver platter, that may or may not have been attempting to feed him poison.

"Tell me, Rhysie, and be honest with me," Jack leaned in close again, his mismatched eyes keen on the question that he was about to ask - the answer was very important, because the answer was contingent on what he was going to do to Rhys next, "Did you even have a  _ plan  _ on getting me out of here, or did you think you were just going to keep me caged forever?"

There were more questions - how in the hell had Rhys smuggled a body-double  _ in here _ to begin with, if it was a damn bandit camp? How in the hell had he managed to get the necessary technology to put the AI that he had been into the mind frame of a body?

And what in the  _ fuck _ had his actual intentions been?

"I, uh--"

"Stop stuttering and answer me." Jack's eyes narrowed, and it only seemed to make Rhys flounder more.

"I had a plan." Finally he managed to squeeze the words out, around the pressure of Jack's hand on his throat, and under the weight of the eyes that seemed intent on boring holes into his very soul.

"And what was that plan, Princess?" Jack didn't sound like he believed him, but Rhys seemed to be attempting to summon up some sort of courage. He took as deep of a breath as he could with a hand on his throat, and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that until I'm sure that you aren't going to just break out of here and murder everyone." Stubborn - sullen... and still just a bit breathy from fucking.

Jack wasn't sure whether to strangle Rhys, or mouth fuck him.

Of course, there was never anything wrong with  _ both _ as an option.

"Do you really think that you're in a position to tell me what you can and can't do, Rhysie?" Jack's elegant fingers tightened for just a moment around the younger man's throat, until Rhys eyes widened in panic. Only then did he let go - only then did his hand move from Rhys' throat to stroke almost gently against the side of his face at the answering silence. 

"I didn't think so, cupcake."

Rhys stared up at him for a moment. The fear, swirling with other, deeper emotions were almost too much for Jack to read. Those sandy brows knit together, and he frowned. "You can't leave this room without me."

_ Defiance.  _ Jack actually let out a burst of laughter, kneeling over until he was face to face with Rhys again. "Wow, I'll give it to you - you really do have spunk. If you'd have cooperated with me when I was still in your head, we really could have made something of you - of  _ us _ ." He paused then, inches from Rhys' face - inches from this wide eyes that were trying to hard to be brave, but pulsed with fear and arousal that seemed to decimate that determination before it really had a chance to take hold.

"Maybe a monster." The words were nearly inaudible, but the statement had still be made.

Jack shrugged - he wasn't completely wrong. But being a monster and having power... the power to  _ change _ something, the power to  _ do  _ something about the state of Pandora? It was worth the price.

"You don't know what monster are, Rhys. Monsters are the people who walk around on this damn planet and think that they're the heroes. Monsters are the people who kill innocent kids, just to serve their own purpose." His voice broke at the mention of Angel, and he pulled away from Rhys in a sharp movement. His fingers had begun to convulse, eager for tender flesh to wrap around. The former Hyperion President was sure that if he stayed near the younger man, it would have been his delicate flesh that he tore at, his tender body that he took that aggression out on.

For just a moment, Jack let pain wash over him - that pain was a memory that he had to keep, because it was a reason to redouble his promise that he'd get revenge on those goddamn bastards for everything that they did, for every time that they'd betrayed him.

For everything that they took from him.

Rhys remained silent at the table, and Jack knew that it wasn't necessarily a bad decision for him. If he was in Opportunity and allowed to simply walk around, then it was clear that he'd made better friends with the Vault Hunters than he had already been. The last thing that he wanted to hear was the younger man trying to justify what had been  _ done to him _ . The last thing that he wanted to hear was Rhys agreeing with those bandits actions - that they had been justified.

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Rhys spoke then, soft and full of earnest honesty - a complete contradiction to what Jack had been worried about him saying… and it brought a thought home that nearly took his breath. 

It was a startling realization - as angry as he was, and Jack knew that he was fucking  _ furious _ with Rhys for bringing him back with full intentions of trapping him in this room until he deigned him safe for the world...

As angry as he was, Jack was also very, very aware of the fact that the last thing that he wanted was to kill the man who was staring at him with a mixture of fear and awe in his eyes… and who had just apologized for the actions of his  _ friends _ as though he really meant it - as though he knew what they’d done was  _ wrong.  _ Jack felt an emotion that was ~~unquestionably~~  akin to  _ fondness _ tugging in his chest as his eyes finally flickered back to the form on the table. 

That emotion, powerful enough to override his anger and demand that he keep Rhys safe and sound... that was something  _ completely new _ for him.

It made problem solving a little harder than it should have been - he couldn’t just kill Rhys and leave, and Rhys seemed pretty damn positive that he couldn’t leave the room without him.

In three quick strides, Jack turned and came back to the table, his eyes narrowing and his hand coming back up to the side of the younger man’s face. “It seems that we have a problem here, Rhysie. I want out, and you don’t seem willing to let that happen.”

Rhys stared up at him, still trying to be defiant and brave… as brave as one in chains could be. “That’s r-right.” 

“Then the real question is, what am I going to have to  _ do  _ to get us both out of this room?” Jack grinned then, and his mismatched eyes burned with his anger, and with the realization that he’d had only moments prior about the fact that he wasn’t going to kill Rhys - that he  _ cared _ .

If strangling was out, that only left one option, after all. Jack would have been lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t eager, and Rhys let out a small sound that was a whimper, but wasn’t purely terror when the Hyperion leaned in close and purred out his intentions. “We’ll just have to find a way to pass the time, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it. We might get on the smut train again, guys. I know you're all sad about that >_>   
> Choo choo.


	9. Ambivalence

"So, Rhysie, are you sure you don't want to tell me that plan of yours?" Jack's voice was hot, and it was tempting and taunting. He wanted to know how Rhys planned to get him out of this room... but just as much, he wanted to put his hands on the young man. He wanted to punish him for what he'd done - for what he'd thought he could do to him. He thought that he could  _control_ him, could collar him. He wasn't having any of it.

Jack had made sure that he was never in a position where power could be taken away from him - since he'd been John, he'd never lost that control.

At least, not until Rhys had come along and taken it all away from him ~~in so many ways~~.

For just a moment, those thoughts flickered across his features - memories of the child that he'd been. Memories of the life that he'd had when he was young, and the pain that had been inflicted upon him. Those images flashed to crimson streaks of all that he'd done, all that he'd sacrificed and given up to be **Jack**.

He wasn't going to let Rhys _or_ his plans ruin that, even though it was those exact things that had given him the opportunity to get it back to begin with. In front of him, the younger male's eyes were wide, and Jack could see the way that his breath drew in and out quick and quicker. There was real fear there, and he was happy to see it - Rhys needed to fear him just as much as he needed to _want_ him. Lust and terror could go hand in hand, and it was what the Hyperion _expected._

Expectations or not, slipping close to the chained man again with the smell of their sex still riding in the room, all that Jack _wanted_ at the surface was to spill forward and run his tongue along every inch of Rhys' body until they were both squirming with desire and need - but that wouldn't be punishment at all. That would be reward, and Jack wasn't going to play that game. At least, not until the younger man gave him what he wanted.

And... what he wanted was the key to his freedom. If Rhys was lying and he didn't have a way to make that happen, Jack knew that he was going to be in for quite the shock... because he was a very, very determined and creative man. He always found a way to get what he wanted.

Finding a way to get what he wanted with Rhys was going to be more rewarding than any time before this, though. Jack knew that.

He wondered if Rhys would think so, too, before all was said and done.

"Seems to me, kitten, as though you've been very bad. And it seems to me as though you _know_ it." He stepped forward, circling around the table like a skag catching the scent of blood.

"Jack, I'm the one who brought you back, I'm-"

"The one who thought that you could keep me chained, keep me caged like some _filthy_ bandit who deserved prison. You know who I am, Rhys. You know what I'm capable of. Did you _really_ think you could pull this shit off?" Jack leaned in close - close enough that he could feel Rhys' erratic breathing against his face, warm huffs that made his stomach curl with desire to feel it on more sensitive places of his body. What was better, looking him in the eyes, he could _see_ that the younger male had no illusions as to what he could and couldn't do.

It looked like a part of him had always known that he wouldn't be able to keep the upper hand against Jack, which begged the question of...

"Why?" Jack's eyes narrowed - the word spilled out before he'd meant for it to, half in accusation, half in wonderment. He'd asked Rhys before, and he'd been given an answer of how terrifying _nothing_ sounded.

But still... was it worth the risk, knowing that things could and clearly _did_ go out of his favor so quickly?

Beneath him, Rhys trembled, his own eyes widening in converse to Jack's narrowed hues.

"Why _what_?" He half gasped the question out, and Jack had a moment of wondering how to proceed.

He didn't _want_ to let Rhys know that he was questioning his thoughts, his feelings - then again, knowing those feelings could prove very useful to him. Knowing them so that he could manipulate and use them would be even better.

 ~~Knowing them though, and thinking that they might have an impact on him was something that Jack couldn't abide by.~~  

Whatever Rhys thought wouldn't make a difference.

~~Whatever Rhys thought _mattered to him more than he could express_.~~

"Why did you think you could get away with this?" The question wasn't what he had asked, and there was a brief flash behind Rhys' eyes that told him the younger man _knew_ he'd stumbled on his words, knew that he was making up a line from thin air to dodge his own thoughts. Showing that he was clever enough not to dig himself into a deeper hole though, he ignored it.

"It was worth the risk, and besides," Rhys seemed to take a deep breath and summon his courage. That courage let him look up at Jack, and that courage sent a lance of emotion pounding through the older man; the boldness there was fucking _erotic_. "It worked, didn't it? You're still stuck in here."

"With you, cupcake. Don't forget that little tidbit. You're stuck here, too."

Rhys' eyes closed, as a small _I know_ barely escaped his lips... and he let out a small sigh - pleasure, maybe. Satisfaction. Fear. Exasperation.

Ambivalence to the situation.

Whatever it was, it made Jack surge forward. It made the former President's lips catch hard against Rhys', and it drew a gasp of shock and excitement tinged with fear from the younger man's throat. Chains clinked - Rhys tried and failed to reach for Jack.

To push him away.

No.

Probably to pull him closer.

Whatever the answer was, it made Jack's head spin... and he knew, _he knew_ somewhere deep inside that if he had to be stuck in a room with anyone... and if he had to _punish_ anyone for their bad behavior...

Fucking Hell, he was glad it was Rhys.  ~~He wouldn't want it to be anyone else.~~

With that in mind, Jack pulled back from the kiss, and he knew that his multi-hued eyes were shimmering with something between nefariousness and devilish delight.

Rhys could see it, too, and it made him squirm on the table in anticipation and fear. "What are you doing?"

The clothing that had been so carefully placed back on Jack's body when he thought he was leaving the room was cast aside, and the older male stepped forward, coming to the edge of the table and running one long digit from the top of Rhys' foot to the curve of his jaw.

"Whatever it takes, Princess. I'm getting out of this room, and you're going to show me how." His hand slid down Rhys body then, elegant fingers circling at cut hips - a tease and a threat all at once. "It's just a matter of if you're going to be able to walk out of here with me when all is said and done... and that one is up to you, Rhysie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the smut train had to make a brief departure delay, because Jack is having to admit to himself that there's just something about Rhys that he can't put his finger on... something that is making him care.
> 
> And maybe... well, maybe Rhys isn't the only one trapped - Jack's just trapped on a completely different, emotional level. 
> 
> Ahem, next chapter however... Jack is going to have to _convince_ Rhys to give him the answer of how to get out of the room - expect lots of smut train, teasing, denial... and some fantastic fuckary.  <3 Choo choo.


	10. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally gets Rhys' plan out of him... and they both have to give and give up a little of themselves to get there.   
> \---  
> All aboard the smut train. Next stop? PLOT! And Vault Hunters. (I know, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I kind of... uh... went and got pregnant xD I've been pretty distracted growing a baby. But I should be back now with regular updates (for those of you who are still interested.)

Rhys' body was a mass of trembling nerves, bundles that seemed to jerk and twitch like lightning catching, like wildfire spreading with each movement and touch that Jack delivered. He'd been at it for over an hour, slow, gentle touches. Teasing here, licking there. Every now and then he would accent it with a hard slap to pale flesh, so that there were streaks of handprints and welts along his body. But the young man beneath him was trembling, breathing hard, aching with what was happening...

And Jack hadn't relented.

He wasn't going to relent until he got what he wanted from Rhys, and the young male seemed incapable of telling him what the plan was to get them both out of the room. Jack growled soft under his breath, though he could feel his own taut body hard and aching with need and desire over the fact that Rhys was clearly so defiant, so stubborn. He was brave, even when he had no right to be... but that was why Jack had been teasing him for as long as he had. That was why he'd been making sure that the young man beneath him was a bundle of nerves that wouldn't be able to resist...

At least, not once he actually got started. 

That was the thing - the former President of Hyperion knew exactly how to play people, how to play bodies, how to play emotions until the person that he was exacting his attention upon shattered into a bundle of nerves and begging, and Rhys was primed and ready for the taking.

Jack leaned down then, his hand not touching Rhys - no, it glanced over the length of his quivering cock, it brushed the heat of his palm there and nothing else... and Rhys arched up of his own volition, against his own free will. A gasped whimper escaped his chest, rocking his entire body upward in a ragged motion of that breath so that Jack laughed aloud.

"Come on now, Rhysie, you know you like it."

The young man's eyes narrowed, and he let out a small sound. At first, Jack couldn't understand what he was saying. He had to lean in close, and oh... it was a pleasure to lean in close enough to smell the sweet desperation of sex-deprivation that was hanging off of Rhys in a thick cloud of sweat and desire. 

"What was that, cupcake? Couldn't hear you?"

A hitch of breath, and then Rhys spoke again, and this time Jack could make out the words.

"If you're going to do it, then do it already, because I'm not going to tell you anything." Gasped - it was meant to be headstrong, it was meant to be a show of bravado and brazenness, but it came out as a desperate plea.  _Do it_ was so emphasized - his words were telling, even in the wake of his rebellion. 

Jack laughed. He pulled back from Rhys completely, leaning his slender, nude body against the wall. He watched the younger male's eyes rake over it, watched the desperation grow hot and thick in his gaze as he looked him over... and he knew that he'd won before he even continued with what he was saying.

"That's just the fun of it, Rhys... I'm not going to do a damn thing - you aren't going to get release. You aren't going to get shit from me until you tell me what I want to know." 

Chained, helpless, Rhys widened his eyes and let another low sound spill from his throat. It was as if he was trying to deny the fact that this was what was going to happen. It was as though he'd been hoping that Jack was just on some erogenous and cruel torture spree. Of course, in a way, he was. 

He'd just never enjoyed himself quite as much as he was in this moment. Watching the young Hyperion writhe and squirm beneath him... watching how a touch of his hand, a pump of his wrist, a glide of his tongue and nip of his teeth could completely work Rhys into a tizzy was enough to make him moan, to make his body ache. It was enough that Jack pushed himself from the wall and stepped to Rhys again, determined to get the information that he wanted out faster than he’d intended - it was time to end this.

He wasn’t a patient man, after all… and it came down to the fact that he wanted the younger male to give in, to acknowledge the fact that he couldn’t resist him.

Of course, it was that resistance just as much as anything else that was making Jack  _ burn _ for him. He  _ wanted _ to make him give in, he wanted to break his spirit. At the same time, he wanted to taste that defiance on the back of his tongue with the tang of the sweet precum that the young Hyperion dripped, sticky and salty from the tip of his weeping prick. Jack moved forward again, letting his tongue swipe slowly along the hard length that trembled before him, and Rhys whimpered.

"There's no use in fighting, cupcake. I can keep this up forever." The double entendre was there as Jack swirled his tongue around an engorged tip, and the desperate sound that the man in front of his made was enough to cause his stomach to clench, his own cock to throb hard.

"J-Jack..." But it wasn't a denial; it wasn't even a refusal. It was almost begging, almost pleading.

Almost broken.

Jack leaned in further, taking just the head of Rhys into his mouth and sucking hard and sharp, just this side of painful - just this side of too much pleasure. In the same instant, he let his fingers swipe downward, nefarious digits diving and teasing at the tight ring of muscle that was Rhys inner heat - the hole was soaked with sweat and saliva and sticky precum that had dripped down the length of his shaft and smeared.

The man beneath him bucked, trying to get away and trying to pull Jack closer all in one instant. He whimpered, and it was wild, and Jack pulled himself away again before he went too far. Instead, he stepped forward until he was close to the young Hyperion's face...

"C'mon, Rhysie, I know you want me." Jack brought his hand up, trailing it over the lean muscles of his chest before seizing his own prick and pumping it temptingly in front of Rhys' face. "You want to be fucked - and I'll happily fuck you until you can't see straight." He pumped hard again so that Rhys' lips parted, like a man dying of thirst and it was Jack's cock that was the oasis he needed. "What's your plan?"

But Rhys didn't speak, and Jack gave a low growl. He shifted again, like a predator trying to find the right angle for attack. This time, he straddled the younger man, kneeling over him so that their lengths met in the middle. Long, practiced fingers encircled both of their pricks, and one honeyed brow arched as Rhys' eyes widened in desperation to see Handsom Jack encircle both of their cocks and begin to pump slow and hard so that there was pressure from his fingers and pressure from their shafts meeting. Slow, methodical, torturous.

It was too much - Jack could tell the moment that Rhys cried out, the moment that his body started to work and pump in tandem with the movement of his hands. And when he stopped, his fingers still encircling both of them, when he stopped and left the young man whimpering… he knew. 

The younger male could stand it no longer. His eyes were wide, his body a sweet sheen of sweat that made Jack tremble in aching excitement. His voice cried out in admission, in confession.

"The body double was alive when I brought him here! A few people knew about it. Y-you can pretend to be him! If I vouched for you, they'd accept you!" He cried the words out while his eyes stayed wide, his breath came in aching gasps. Jack's body trembled above him for a moment, shaking in anticipation and  _ excitement _ .

"Damn, Rhysie. You're more like me than I thought. I can't get close to the fucking filthy Vault Hunters and figure out what their next move is. Diabolical." Jack's body was curling with pleasure, and Rhys opened his mouth - probably to protest... but the words were instantly cut off when the former Hyperion President pulled back, angling his hips so he could thrust hard and fast, so that the length of him was suddenly driven into the warmth depths of Rhys' body. It was what he'd been waiting for, aching for - it was what Jack had teased him and edged him to for hours, and the scream that ripped out of his throat stole away any protest that he might have been capable of giving.

Beneath him, Jack felt Rhys tremble hard once, and he knew that it wasn't going to take very long at all. He angled his hips, pulling back and thrusting hard again, making sure that his pelvis worked in a roll against the length of Rhys' cock, dragging another low sound of pleasure from the young man's body that was instantly followed with a whimper - a scream... and then he felt it.

Tightness.

Heat.

Rhys came, and he came hard... and Jack could do nothing other than to follow along with him, because the sensation of his body pulsing hard and hot around him, the feel of his spill spattering upward onto his bare torso was enough to tilt him over the edge. He could say it was because he'd gotten what he wanted.

He could say it was because he'd been teasing the man for over an hour.

But in truth, it was because of the scorching heat in Rhys' eyes, and the way that his cuffed hands stretched upward, trying to grab at Jack and pull him close. It was because of the sweet scent of sex, and the fact that he was just as drunk on the feel of Rhys as he was on the knowledge that he’d soon have his revenge. 


End file.
